


Mother Brain Attacks

by SkeeterB



Category: Metroid Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeterB/pseuds/SkeeterB
Summary: Voyager discovers a temporal wormhole and find a ship ... Chaos ensues after the pirates of Mother Brain find the wormhole.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager is the property of Paramount and Metroid,  
Samus Aran, Mother Brain and other characters of Metroid is the property of  
Nintendo but the character Ensign Richard Talos is mine. I am just borrowing the  
characters for the enjoyment of others. This is one of my attempts of a  
first foray into the world of writing fan fiction and a crossover story. This  
story takes place just after Samus supposedly finishes off the Queen Metroid  
on SR388 in Metroid II: The Return of Samus Aran and Super Metroid (Metroid III).  
When I finish my other stories I'll post them ASAP. Archive at will, but before you  
archive my story notify me.

Mother Brain Attacks

Captain's Log Stardate 54432.6

After cataloging what we call the Motaro Nebula, we have resumed a course to  
Earth. After the Trans-warp coil expired, we have attempted to use the  
one we retrieved from the Borg as a template to build our own trans-warp coil  
to get home. Being 20 years closer to home is helping to bring up the morale of the  
crew.

"CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE"

Punching her key to stop the log and rising from her chair to return to the  
bridge, Captain Janeway looks out the window to see a temporal anomaly  
30,000 Kilometers from Voyager. Intrigued to find out what it is, she leaves  
her ready room.

Entering the bridge she looks at Ensign Kim, "Mr. Kim can you tell me  
what that is I saw out the window of my ready room?"

"No Ma'am, all I can tell you is that it is a Class 4 Temporal Wormhole."

"Temporal Wormhole?"

"Yes Ma'am, instead of being a normal wormhole carrying something over long  
distances, it is capable of linking two similar universes."

Looking over at Chakotay, frowning, "Commander, do you think this is the  
doing of Q?"

Chakotay shook his head not sure if the temporal wormhole is the work of  
Q or not. She looks over to Harry to try to get more information.

"Captain, I'm reading a ship coming through the Wormhole."

Janeway turns to Harry, "Hail Them.."

Frowning at his console, Harry replies, "No response, captain"

"Open a channel"

Punching a few keys on his console, Ensign Kim opens a comm channel,  
"Channel Open."

"Unidentified ship this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation  
Starship Voyager. Please identify yourself."

Staring at the viewscreen, looking at the little yellow ship that came  
through the wormhole, Captain Janeway murmurs to Chakotay, "It looks like that  
ship took one hell of a beating doesn't it Commander?"

Nodding in agreement, Chakotay looks over to Harry and then to Tuvok to  
see if he can glean any more information about the ship. Tuvok scans the ship  
and looks over to where the Captain and the Commander are sitting. "Captain, it  
uses an advanced form of ion propulsion, and it has received heavy damage, but life  
support seems to be functioning. I am reading a single life sign aboard  
and it seems to be unconscious."

Turning to Lieutenant Paris, "Lieutenant, close to transporter range and  
beam the occupant straight to sickbay and tractor the ship into shuttle bay  
2\. When the ship is on board, stay at least 10000 kilometers from the anomaly."

"Aye, Captain," grinning that irrepressible Tom Paris grin, Lieutenant Paris  
swivels his chair back to his console and begins moving the mighty Starship  
Voyager closer to the battered ship.

"Transport complete, the person is in Sickbay" Ensign Kim says to Captain  
Janeway.

"Sickbay to Bridge"

Tapping her combadge, Janeway looks at Chakotay with a puzzled frown,  
"Go ahead Doctor"

"Captain, you and Commander Chakotay better come down here and see this,  
I have a very puzzling situation with our new arrival."

Frowning deeply, Janeway asks, "What is it Doctor?"

"You should see for yourself"

"On my way doctor, Janeway out" Tapping her combadge to close the  
channel, she looks to Commander Chakotay with a deep frown. Rising from her chair to  
leave she nods at Tuvok saying "You have the bridge, Tuvok."

Entering the turbolift, she taps her combadge, "Janeway to Engineering"

"Torres here"

"B'Elanna, I want you to take an engineering team down to Shuttle bay 2  
and take a look at the ship that was just brought aboard."

"Aye Captain, Torres Out"

Arriving at Sickbay, when the doors swish open, Janeway was greeted with the  
sight of Samus Aran, bounty hunter. The doctor had successfully removed her  
helmet and found the beautiful young woman lurking underneath the helmet.

"What can you tell about her doctor?"

"She's about 26 years old, a human that has been genetically altered  
somehow to amplify one or more of her abilities. There seems to be something  
special about this suit she is wearing, I can't seem to find out how it fits together to  
remove it. We might get some more information out of her if we wake her up."

Nodding at the doctor, Chakotay says, "Do it doctor"

Gently touching the hypo spray to her neck, with a gentle hiss, the  
doctor gives the young woman the stimulant. With a slight fluttering of her eyes,  
Samus awoke with a start. She was starting to rise when she was suddenly stopped by an  
unseen force. Looking around the room at the three people in unusual  
uniforms staring at her. "Where am I?"

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway and you're aboard the Federation Starship  
Voyager. This is my first officer Commander Chakotay and the doctor. And you are"

"Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter. How did I get here Captain?"

"It seems that you came through a temporal wormhole and crossed into our  
universe," Captain Janeway replies.

Frowning at her situation, she replies to Captain Janeway "The last  
thing that I remember is the destruction of the Queen Metroid and handing the Metroid  
hatchling over to the scientists at Ceres and then I woke up here."

Frowning deeply Janeway asks her, "What are Metroids?"

"Metroids are energy draining life forms that inhabited planet SR388, up  
until I destroyed them several days ago."

"Why?" Janeway asked with a distressed expression on her face.

"Metroids were employed by an evil entity known as Mother Brain and her  
band of space pirates to try to destroy galactic civilization. I was given the  
task to destroy Mother Brain on the planet Zebes, and that was accomplished. I  
was then assigned to go to the Metroid's home world of SR388 to destroy them at their  
source, which I did with the exception of a single Metroid which hatched out  
just as I destroyed the Metroid Queen. It followed me like a confused  
child. I turned the hatchling over to the scientists at the science academy at  
Ceres. I was just about to go find another bounty to hunt when I learned that the  
Ceres Colony was under attack. I was escaping from Ceres as it was destroyed  
when I passed out, then I woke up here..." Samus explains to the captain and  
the first officer.

TBC in Part II


	2. Part II

Mother Brain Attacks  
Part II

A few hours later, Samus is settled in the guest quarters while B'Elanna  
and her  
engineering crew inspected and begin repairs on Samus' ship. Captain Janeway  
decided to call a senior staff meeting to decide what to do to try to  
get Samus  
back to her universe and keep any of the people and creatures of that  
universe  
out of theirs.

"What have we learned about that wormhole Ensign?" Janeway asks Ensign Kim.

Turning to the viewscreen behind him, Ensign Kim begins his  
presentation. "The wormhole is approximately 70 Kilometers in diameter, and as we all know  
it links our two universes. If we send Samus back through the wormhole with a class 4  
probe that will destroy itself when Samus is back in her universe. We  
will then destroy the wormhole with a poloron burst which will possibly close the  
wormhole. But with the wormhole still open there is a risk that Mother  
Brain's space pirates could come through to this universe."

Just as Ensign Kim was finishing his presentation, the ship shuttered and  
lurched violently. The red alert klaxon began blaring and through the comm  
system they heard "Red Alert, Captain to the Bridge."

Rushing out of the conference room and to their respected stations, Janeway  
began shouting orders over the chaos that was the bridge. "What the hell hit  
us?"

Punching keys on his console Tuvok replies, "It seems that a squadron of  
fighters has come out of the wormhole while we were in conference. The ships  
seem to use the same type of propulsion as Samus Aran's ship but are  
equippedwith heavier armaments"

"Janeway to Samus Aran"

"Go ahead Captain," Samus replied

"It seems like Mother Brain's pirates have found the wormhole and we are  
under attack."

The silence on the line was deafening, until another explosion rocked  
Voyager.

"I'm on my way Captain," was all the reply that Captain Janeway got from the  
bounty hunter.

A few seconds later Samus Aran was on the bridge of Voyager all suited  
up and prepared to fight the space pirates.

TBC in Part III

A/N Sorry about the short chapter, this is as I originally wrote it back in the day.


	3. Part III

Mother Brain Attacks  
Part III

Looking at the viewscreen, Samus appears to be a little shocked, but  
Captain Janeway brings her out of her funk.

"What are those ships Ms. Aran?" Janeway asks coolly between the  
explosions and the shifting of the bridge.

"Those are Mother Brain's space pirates, but I thought that I had  
defeated them a year ago." Samus replies.

"Mother Brain?" Janeway asks with a puzzled frown.

"Mother Brain is an advanced mass of gray matter that is very powerful  
and very evil. I thought that I destroyed her when I destroyed their base on Zebes."  
Samus replies to Janeway's question.

"Sometimes evil cannot be destroyed like you think. It has a very bad  
habit of popping back up when you least expect it. Take my Captain Proton adventures for  
example, I defeat Dr. Chaotica and his minions and they always seems to come back every  
time." Tom comments.

"Tom, that's enough, she doesn't know anything about your Captain Proton  
holoprograms." Janeway says sharply.

"Sorry, Captain." Tom replies

"I understand what he means Captain, I have captured and destroyed many  
evil entities, but when I don't expect it they come after me for revenge." Samus explains .

"Fascinating," Tuvok replies with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, another explosion rocks Voyager and on the bridge, a console  
explodes in the face of a poor ensign that happened to be working close to that particular  
console.

"Medical emergency, one to beam directly to sickbay immediately." Tuvok  
says as he works on the injured crewman.

"Sorry, Commander," Harry says sadly, "transporters went offline with  
that last explosion."

"We must get Ensign Talos down to sickbay immediately," Tuvok explains.

"I'm working on it," Harry replies, "engineering says it'll be five more  
minutes before we can use the transporters."

Before anyone can say anything, Samus moves forward and says to Tuvok.  
"I'll take him to sickbay Commander."

"Ok, Ms. Aran, I trust that you will get him to sickbay in one piece."  
Janeway says as she fights the rocking and bucking of the deck

TBC in Part IV


	4. Part IV

Disclaimers and notices in part I

Author's Note: This has a pretty big battle scene. If it seems kinda  
weak then  
BITE ME! It has been a while since I have written ANY stories and battles  
scenes aren't my forte. I am more toward general action...

The J/C K/7 will be in later chapters of this story.

Mother Brain Attacks Part IV

Samus, after going to the bridge to check out the attackers and taking  
an injured ensign to sickbay, rushes to return to her ship to help take care of the pirates.  
But before she can reach her ship she is thrown into the wall by the effects of a powerful  
explosion hitting the shields.

"Damn, that was a concussion missile, I don't know how powerful this  
ship is but the pirates don't take no for an answer and will take this ship to  
plunder it for its technology." Samus thought to herself.

"Shields down to 64 percent" Tuvok reports shortly before another explosion  
rocks Voyager.

"Reroute auxiliary power and try to boost the shields"

"Aye, Captain," Tuvok replies

Rushing to her ship, Samus prepares to fight the dreaded space pirates yet  
again, as if Mother Brain was up to her old tricks again.

"Captain, I am ready to take off," Samus calls over the comm

"Good Luck Ms. Aran"

"Count on it, Captain"

Nudging her ship through the force field that holds the atmosphere in the  
shuttle bay, Samus powers up her weapons and gets ready for a full out  
attack.

"Shields down to 28 percent and there are hull breaches on Decks 3, 5,  
and 7, emergency shields are in place", Tuvok reports as another concussion missile  
hits Voyager's shields.

"Find a way to reroute enough power to maintain our shields, Tuvok, because  
those space pirates are trying to split us like an overripe melon" Captain  
Janeway orders Tuvok as she picks herself up from the deck.

Turning her ship, Samus rushes into the fray with her gun ports raging,  
blasting pirate ships left and right while Voyager's phasers and photon torpedoes  
took care of some of the other ships. Blasting the ships remaining after  
Voyager took out over two-thirds of the pirate ships. But before she can relax and  
return to Voyager, Samus turns her ship toward the wormhole and sees more ships  
pouring through the wormhole.

"Oh no," Samus whispers to herself as she prepares herself for more trouble.

Deciding to warn Captain Janeway, Samus opens a channel to voyager.

"Captain, we have a problem, more ships have come through the wormhole, you  
might have to get out of here so that you can make repairs to Voyager."

"Yes, we detected them when they come through the wormhole. But we  
cannot leave you here to fight the pirates by yourself." Janeway tells Samus.

"Captain, I..." Samus protests.

"Ms. Aran, I know you are a bounty hunter, and that it is your duty to  
protect the galaxy, but we will stay here and fight to keep them from attacking  
planets and bases of this galaxy." Janeway warns Samus.

Mumbling curses in various languages under her breath, Samus prepares to  
battle the pirates coming through the wormhole.

Blasting the closest pirates and letting Voyager take care of some of the  
others, Samus clears a path through the line of ships.

After twenty minutes, Samus and Voyager finally take out the last of the  
second wave of pirates that came through the wormhole. Returning to Voyager to  
rest and make repairs to her ship, Samus sees no more pirates coming through the  
wormhole.

Upon docking with Voyager, Samus sees Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay  
waiting for her in the shuttle bay. She didn't want to see them when she  
returned, she just wanted to go to her quarters and rest for a couple hours  
before reporting to the captain.

TBC in Part V


End file.
